Lustful Poison (Updated)
by Lars Dempsey
Summary: Imagine Your Journey in Galar is interupted By a Salazzle
1. Sinful Poison

(This is Told in the Perspective of the SWSH Male protaganist, Who is a Normal Teenage Guy, Trying to start up His Journey, He is Recounting this Story and After inhaling Something, He Ilustrates it in Quite a... Lustful Way)

After getting my first pokemon and Finally Getting to Explore The Wild Area, I was Excited for what Pokemon Id See, But I suddenly hear rustling in the tall grass. I grab my pokeball and peek around the corner when I see a salazzle,

"Huh Those arent Usually around Hear are they?"

I can't help myself feeling aroused as purple fog starts to fill the area. I realize the salazzle is giving off pheromones which only makes me feel more aroused and almost hypnotized as I walk toward her

I cant Explain It But, The Gas made Me Very Interested in The Salazzle

She walked off, I of course followed, She was leading Me to Her habitat. I only eyed her Juicy ass, She finally turned around and looked at Me, She had a seductive look about her

I mindlessly followed behind her watching her ass bounce as we walked. I go into her dark habitat and look in her eyes smiling. I get close to her and rub her hips and reach around grabbing her ass while rubbing my cheek on her chest lovingly

She was silent but wore a Seductive smile, She shook so her ass Cheeks Bounced a little

I look up at her and get down on my knees and kiss her belly, because I'm so close her pheromones become stronger which only hypnotizes me more and makes more more aroused. I close my eyes and start licking her pussy while holding her hips

The pheremones guided you, Told you what to do

"Sniff her asshole"

"Eat up That pussy"

"Kiss her Cheeks"

My eyes stay closed halfway as I lick her wet pussy loving the taste. I crawl around behind her sniffing her ass like a horny dog and I hold her hips gently pulling as I lay back on the ground letting her sit on my face, her tail resting on my head. My nose rubs between her ass cheeks and I sniff letting out quiet muffled moans under her

She Grinded your face, She enjoyed Dominating Me it seemed, Her Tasty Cum was creaming My tongue

"Thank Her for your treat"

I let her cum drip over my mouth as I lick up her pussy and pushing the tip of my nose to her asshole. I get more erect than I ever have and I undo my pants letting my cock hang out as I'm sat on*

She Moved around so I was looking up at her looking down At Me, Pussy in mouth, I Was nose deep in it

not caring if she could understand me or not I pathetically begged for her pussy in the dark cave where no one could see or hear us

"Mmmm...please, I love it.."

She Looked down at you with a Smug smile as you were Powerless to the Scent of her Pussy

I blush seeing her smug smile and I lick deeper

I continued to lick nonstop becoming addicted to her pussy juice. I rub my nose in her crotch sniffing loving the scent of something that lives in the wild. I weakly reach up rubbing her waist and keeping her close to my face

She Suddenly stood up, My face was Covered in Cum, It was all sticky

I watch her stand and I crawl back sitting against a wall panting and catching my breath*

She turned Around and planted her ass on My face,

"Motorboat Those Cheeks"

my eyes open wide and I blush as she smothers my face pushing my head against the wall with her ass, and I nod shaking my face side to side to her ass and wrapping my arms around her legs

"Moan For her"

I close my eyes moaning into her ass while motorboating her cheeks. I feel her tail wag happily on top of my head

She had her hands on her Hips as She continued Shaking her ass as I ate her delicious nectar

I kept licking her ass obediently as her pheromones were all I could smell now. I stay erect and don't even bother masturbating as I'm too focused on pleasing her

"Such a Good Boy for her"

My Feeding Continued as her cum Continued to cream your Tongue, It looks like She would keep this up all day

I close my eyes continuing to eat her pussy out as my nose pushes into her anus sniffing. My arms stay on her thighs keeping her ass pressed to my face

"She is a goddess, You will eat her pussy Everyday, Every hour, Every minute"

The pheremones were trancing Me

My eyes stay half open staring at her ass while I eat her out not thinking straight anymore. I've become enslaved by her as my mind starts to go blank only thinking about her

The Pheremones Repeated over and over, I ate her out for Half an hour, Constanly swapping Positions

I spent most of the day licking her ass and pussy in her dark cave no longer caring about anything else. My pants were wet with precum and I never fully came because of the lack of sex but I didn't mind

After an hour of Facesitting, Suddenly Salazzle heard someone Shouting, She got off you and retreated, A man ran in and saw Me in a Sex Lust state, Your only thoughts were her juicy ass,

"Hey!" The man slaps your face, trying to wake Me up

I grunt feeling dazed and confused as the man slaps me awake. "Uggh...What..?"

"Hey, Hey!" After a few minutes I snapped out of it, The man helped Me back to civilisation, I got back to My hotel Room and a few hours had passed and it was night Time, I was about to fall asleep when I see at the Window, The same salazzle was Shaking her Cheeks whilst they were pressed up against the Window

I blushed feeling nervous when I saw her and didn't want to move. I smelled a slight bit of pheromones in the room which was enough to get me erect again as I decided to get up and open the window. More pheromones filled the room which brought me back to how I was before and I simply stared at her ass licking my lips

"Suppers on, Eat up"

(A Few Minutes Later)

His Nose was Deep in her Ass and His tongue was Devouring her Juicy Pussy, His Hands Held her Ass Firmly

"Hmmm, Thats Enough For Now Slave" The Pheremones Said

She Got off of him and Got on her Knees

"Get Up" The Pheremones Ordered,

She Was on all 4s, His misstress Wanted That Cock

"Now... Stick that Cock Deep into That Pussy~"

Viktor held her Waist as he Entered Into her, He Went as far as he Could, Getting Balls Deep

"Oh Misstress~" Viktor Moans

"Now Thrusht Roughly!" The Pheremones Ordered

on Command Viktor Started Pounding, He Wanted So badly to please Salazzle, His Misstress~

He Thrusted Roughly Following orders as His Balls Smacked Against her Thighs, There was a Furious Smacking Sound From the Effort He was Putting in he was losing Stamina Fast, His Body wasnt built for this...

"Whats This? Are you Disobeying her?" The Pheremones Asked

"Oh... Fuck" Viktor moaned as He Tiredlessly Fucked her Doggy Style, Determined to Not Stop, They were going for 2 Minutes Now, He was Sweating Profusely,

"Ah-ah No Cumming~" The Sexual Gases Ordered

This Would be an issue Because he Was About to Blow

"No... Hang on" Viktor Groaned

"Ok... You may Stop~"

"Aaah..." He Fell to the Floor, She really made him work up a Sweat

She Got up and Stood on his erect Cock

"Did She say She was Done?"

(To be Continued)

Update 1:

So Ive Extende this To Actual Fucking Now Instead Of Just Oral, Ill be Sure to Detail The Scenes Better And Continue the Story next Update


	2. Late Night Call

(A Few Minutes Later)

His Nose was Deep in her Ass and His tongue was Devouring her Juicy Pussy, His Hands Held her Ass Firmly

"Hmmm, Thats Enough For Now Slave" The Pheremones Said

She Got off of him and Got on her Knees

Get Up" The Pheremones Ordered,

She Was on all 4s, His misstress Wanted That Cock

"Now... Stick that Cock Deep into That Pussy~"

Viktor held her Waist as he Entered Into her, He Went as far as he Could, Getting Balls Deep

"Oh Misstress~" Viktor Moans

"Now Thrusht Roughly!" The Pheremones Ordered

on Command Viktor Started Pounding, He Wanted So badly to please Salazzle, His Misstress~

He Thrusted Roughly Following orders as His Balls Smacked Against her Thighs, There was a Furious Smacking Sound From the Effort He was Putting in he was losing Stamina Fast, His Body wasnt built for this...

"Whats This? Are you Disobeying her?" The Pheremones Asked

"Oh... Fuck" Viktor moaned as He Tiredlessly Fucked her Doggy Style, Determined to Not Stop, They were going for 2 Minutes Now, He was Sweating Profusely,

Ah-ah No Cumming~" The Sexual Gases Ordered

This Would be an issue Because he Was About to Blow

"No... Hang on" Viktor Groaned

"Ok... You may Stop~"

"Aaah..." He Fell to the Floor, She really made him work up a Sweat

She Got up and Stood on his erect Cock

"Did She say She was Done?"

(To be Continued)

Update 1:

So Ive Extende this To Actual Fucking Now Instead Of Just Oral, Ill be Sure to Detail The Scenes Better And Continue the Story next Update


End file.
